hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Maria
|info3 = Volume 1 |info4 = Sore ga Seiyuu! }} |seiyuu = Rie Tanaka |hobby = Doing housework, Singing, Karaoke and teasing|status = Alive}} is Nagi's personal maid (who used to be her home tutor) of the Sanzenin household. She is like a surrogate older sister/mother and is the only one who truly understands the relationship between Hayate and Nagi. Appearance Maria has long brown hair which is tied in a ponytail and clipped when she is working, and has red eyes. She is mostly seen wearing a maid uniform. Characteristics She is the character with the most common sense excluding the fact that her sense of value in money is as bad as Nagi's. She appears to be the one in charge of everything in Nagi's manor since everyone from the head butler to the SP either obeys or fears her (or both in some cases). She is highly intelligent, somewhat devious, good at general housework and likes games of all kinds, though she is deathly afraid of cockroaches, for she is Katsaridaphobic. She describes her fear as "the dark life-form that exists in the kitchen and other places". She is also capable of self-defense techniques in times of need. She is, however, poor at disguises, as seen multiple times when she tries to spy on Hayate and Nagi, and is recognized instantly. Maria also placed her mark in Hakuo Academy by being the youngest student council president at the age of 10 in her first year. She is one of the only people mentioned to be smarter than Nagi, this being the reason why Nagi made Maria her only maid. She started off as Nagi's tutor. Despite being highly intelligent, she has no clue about "normal life" (for instance, she didn't know that there are other trains besides bullet trains). While less obvious than Hinagiku, Athena and Nagi, Maria has shown progressively increasing signs of love towards Hayate and is often seen blushing while "scolding" him. Another proof of this is shown in the omake in Volume 14, when Maria planned to give Hayate a White Day gift and accidentally said she likes him while practicing. Due to this terrible embarrassment, she refused to admit it when Hayate heard it from her and she said that she was planning to give the gift to Shiranui. Story Beginning She met Hayate when he was suffering and she helped him. She wanted to ask Hayate on the whereabouts of Nagi. Just after she asked, they saw Nagi being kidnapped. After Nagi was saved, they brought the injured Hayate to the 2nd Sanzenin mansion. She asked Nagi on what happened between her and Hayate after he woke up. Hayate was trying to explain and thus, she saw that it was a misunderstanding on Nagi's part. Hayate becoming a Sanzenin Butler After that, she asked Hayate what happened between him and Nagi in the park. She listened to Hayate's reason to do that and is the only one who knows the misunderstanding between Nagi and Hayate. Later Klaus orders Maria to fire Hayate but she can't find a reason to do so after seeing Hayate's skills. When Hayate decided to work harder and clean all the rooms, he unintentionally arrived at Nagi's workplace where she draws her manga and he was caught by Nagi looking at what Hayate mistook for a picture diary. Hayate was then scolded by Nagi as she said that she doesn't want to see him again and Hayate mistakes it with him being fired. Just as he was about to leave from the front of the mansion's gate, the debt-collectors already found him and then took him away. After Maria saw Hayate being recaptured by the debt-collectors, Maria forces Nagi to go save Hayate by paying his debt for him. After that, she explained to Hayate everything around Nagi like introducing Sakuya, Isumi, Wataru and Saki . Valentine's Day During Valentine's Day, Hayate asked Maria what he should do after he received a love chocolate. Maria, whom Hayate assumes to have had experience on such things, ends up confused with the sudden question and ends up sulking for Hayate mentioned that his life was boring and senseless which is somehow comparable to hers. Accompanies Nagi During Hinagiku's birthday, she accompanied Nagi throughout the hinamatsuri festival in Hakuou so Nagi could give Hinagiku her birthday present. Shimoda Arc During Nagi, Maria and Hayate's trip towards Izu, Maria is left alone in the train with Hinagiku when Hayate had to rescue Nagi due to a series of events. Maria was then asked by Hinagiku for some advice regarding a situation that greatly troubles her. After arriving at Izu, Nagi told Hayate and Maria that they should walk around for a bit as she is to take a nap after a tiresome trip. Uncertain on where they will head, Hayate and Maria have decided to just take a break on massage chairs where they ended up being scolded by Kotetsu stating that young people shouldn't be engaging in activities of the aged. This sudden encounter ended up in a table tennis match between the three of them with Maria being the winner. As a consequence for Hayate and Kotetsu's loss, Maria shall be making them wear a maid dress when she feels doing so. White Day Arc During White Day, (shown in the omake section in vol 14), Maria made a handmade cake for Hayate since he gave her some chocolate during Valentine's Day. But it all ended up in utter failure while practicing what she should say. She practiced saying, "Hayate! I like you!" And it turns out that Hayate was in front of her. Due to immense embarrassment, She revoked her words and told Hayate that it was not for him but rather for Shiranui. At Sakuya's Birthday Party During Sakuya's birthday party, she appeared when Sakuya said that Hayate will perform on stage as his birthday present to her. She was also there when Nagi saw Sakuya and her siblings playing with their father, thus, making Nagi leave. Mt. Takao Arc When the new semester began, Maria forced Nagi to go participate on the hike on Mt. Takao because of Nagi's lack of stamina. Golden Week Arc During the Golden Week vacation, Nagi, Hayate, and Maria went to Mykonos Island in Greece and eventually meet The Hakuo Three Amiga with Hinagiku and Ayumu. In Athens, she enjoyed the trip. When she and the others saw Hayate depressed, she gave him advice. This encouraged him to ask Hinagiku about Athena (misunderstanding). Living at Violet Mansion After the Golden Week vacation, she was happy about Nagi wanting to have a normal life in a normal house after Hayate discovered the Violet Mansion through Klaus. Afterwards, she and Hayate decorated and cleaned it to make it suitable to be lived in. Alter Ego Maid Black Max Heart This is the disguise Maria and Saki used during the Hakuou Academy freestyle marathon. While Hayate and Nagi were being attacked by Himuro, Maria and Saki arrived to help. Wearing their maid outfits with shades they introduced themselves as Maid Black Max Heart (Maria) and Maid White Max Heart (Saki). They did not actually fight Himuro since Klaus stepped in and "defeated" Himuro by paying him off with a briefcase full of money. Nurse Maria used this disguise when she wanted to check on Hayate and Nagi when they started working at Cafe Donguri. One of Nagi's favorite mangaka, Gouji Ashibashi, fell in love with her to the point of even proposing to her without talking to her but gave up when Hayate said that she was actually a guy. Hakuou Academy student Maria used this disguise to find out what happened to Hayate when all of the money she gave him (to cover living costs for a few days; after he was ejected from the mansion by an embarrassed Nagi) was returned back to her. She wore round glasses and the Hakuou school uniform. She enjoyed herself while she is in this disguise by teasing Hayate in the elevator on the way up to the student council room. Things come to a head when Maria and Hayate fall over, creating an indecent-looking situation. before the elevator doors opened up to a very confused Hinagiku. Trivia *Maria has no record of her parents or family as seen in Hayate no Gotoku!! episode 10. *Although she said that she didn't have any mortal blow, in the manga, she used a technique against someone who assaulted her. It looked impressive, twisting her opponent in midair, but all it does is make her opponent bite his tongue. *It was speculated that Maria might be close to Athena since an image of her was shown in the magical mirror of Athena, which only shows those who are known by the user. *Maria graduated as a valedictorian at Hakuo Academy at a young age. It is also shown that Maria was a student council president by the age of 10 in her first year of Hakuou Academy. *Maria is scared of cockroaches and tends to panic and go overboard by them. *According to Chapter 90, Maria knows 13 different languages. *Both Maria and Hayate have made a cameo appearance in the first volume of the doujinshi series called Sore ga Seiyuu! which was illustrated by Kenjiro Hata. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Maids Category:Female Characters